Shimura Tae
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Shimura Tae (志村 妙 Shimura Tae ), or just Otae (お妙) (the "お" (O) is an honorific used to refer to women), is the older sister of Shimura Shinpachi. While the Shinsengumi have almost accepted her as the de facto lady boss, or rather the consort of their boss Kondou Isao, by calling her 姐さん ne-e-san. She works at 'Snack Smile' スナック「すまいる」 as a cabaret hostess to keep the family doujo Koudoukan 恒道館 going (though more often than not, she behaves more like a bouncer). In addition she is the leader and one of the original members of the Diamond Perfume. She also became a member of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District after Otose's, Doromizu Jirochou's and Saigou Tokumori's retirement and Kujaku Hime Kada's seizure. As an official Deva, Tae is known as the "Kabukichō﻿ no Joō" (Translated: The Queen of the Kabuki District). It is hinted that Tae is meant to be the replacement for Kujaku Hime Kada, as her way of managing the Kabuki District is not all that different from the Peacock Princess Kada's. Just like Kada, Tae uses devious methods to harm the Yakuza lead by Kurogoma Katsuo, who does not approve of Tae being one of the four Devas. Background Shimura Tae grew up with her brother Shimura Shinpachi and his father in their family dojou Koudoukan. Their father died when they were still young, leaving them to take care of the dojou, and also to be left in debt. Tae still wants to revive her father's dojo, as she believes that a child does not need a reason to protect what its parents once loved. To revive the dojo, Tae works in a Hostess Club as a Cabaret Hostess. Though she sometimes even physically abuses rude customers, she became the "main attraction" of the Hostess Club she works at. The customer Tae abuses the most is Kondo Isao. He fell in love with Tae when he was served by her in the Hostess Club and started stalking her since then. Tae strongly disapproves of his stalking activities and constantly beats him up, as he even hides in her house and follows her wherever she goes while trying to make her go out with him. Though Tae is annoyed by that, by now, Isao is an important part of her life, as he often risks his own life to protect Tae and prevent her from suffering. When Otae was younger, she beat up the bullies who made fun of Yagyuu Kyuubei. From that moment on, Otae and Kyuubei were close childhood friends. Kyuubei greatly admired Tae because she was strong and carried even the heaviest burdens with a smile on her face. When Kyuubei saved Tae from her debt-collector's abuse and lost her eye in the process, Tae promised Kyuubei to marry her and become her new left eye. Years later, Kyuubei reappeared to take Tae with her and marry her. Though Tae didn't love Kyuubei, she agreed to stick to her promise because she was still feeling guilty. However, Tae was then saved by the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi, as they didn't wish to see Tae suffering. Despite this incident, Tae and Kyuubei are still close friends. Kyuubei does her best to protect Tae, although she is still in love with her. Appearance She is a beautiful young woman with brown hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes. Her beauty attracts numerous men, which makes her the main attraction of the famous cabaret club Snack Smile. It also causes opponents to heavily underestimate Tae's combat skills and cruelty, thus causing the Dobunezumi Group to gang up on Tae and getting brutally cut up by her in the process. (Quote from Otohime about Tae's appearance) "She's beautiful! U- Unbelievable! This beauty radiating as I hit her is just like the beauty of rose petals scattering!" She wears a pink yukata with red flowers on it. She once admitted in her own words that she is 'flat chested'.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 1, Lesson 1, p. 41. She can also be very violent, and her weapon of choice seems to be her fists and a naginata. She mostly puts a fake smile on, though despite that, her appearance can be very terrifying. When talking to others or covering her own sadness, Tae puts on a beautiful fake smile that leaves a gentle impression. However, just like Kamui, Tae's fake smile leaves a very terrifying impression when she is about to seriously injure someone. Tae.jpg|Tae Standard Otae as a stand.png|Tae as a stand Otae in winter wear.png|Tae in winter garbs Otae old.png|Tae old Young tae.png|Tae in her childhood with Kyuubei Tanned otae.jpg|Tanned Tae Otae Real Smile.jpg|Tae's real smile Otsm.png|Tae's sadistic fake smile SwimSuit.png|Tae in her swimsuit 11586087ta.png|Tae without ponytail tumblr_lxjkr3hPBG1qhyte9o1_500.gif|Tae as a Takamagahara employee tumblr_m1jtyybUfp1qjdxroo1_1280.png|Tae's "true colors" Gintama165-09.jpg|Ill Tae Gintama_77_Large-41.png|Tae revealing her sadistic side tumblr_mq8wr76F9A1sabie4o2_1280.png|Angered Tae Personality She is very egotistical about her own good qualities, but very insecure about her bad qualities too. Though outwardly appearing sweet and good-natured, in reality she has a quick temper and a violent disposition, in particular towards 'gorilla-like stalkers'. Since their mother died in a young age, Tae always took care of her little brother Shinpachi and protected him. She is a very brave and strong woman who always cares more about her family and closest friends than even about herself- very similar to Gintoki. She always tries to look strong and happy, thus she always smiles, even if she feels sad or disappointed. Her speech manners are totally unlady-like, peppered with vulgar descriptions, especially of human genitalia, frequently prompting Shinpachi to scold her saying that 'girls should not speak like that'. She is also very rough, as she is very often seen scolding her stalker, Gintoki and even her own brother in a very harsh manner. (Quote from Shimura Shinpachi about Tae's personality) "You're so unfair, Sis... Smiling brightly every single day, but you never show your true feelings in the slighest. Even if you're hurt or want to cry, you're forcing yourself to smile. Always without saying anything to anyone. You bear the burden alone, you decide alone and you end up smiling alone." She generally acts sweet and kind, but she gets angry so easily and she has a very violent personality. (She can defined as a mild yangire) She loves the expensive brand of ice cream called Bargain Dash (破亜限堕取（バーゲンダッシュ)), a parody of the Häagen-Dazs ice cream in real world, and her most famous cuisine specialty is the 卵焼き tamago yaki aka fried egg, but labelled as 'Dark Matter' or even 'Pitiful egg' by Gintoki and others. This dish has caused the following side effects when eaten: # caused Shinpachi's eyesight to deteriorate over long periods of consumption, thereby needing eye glasses # aggravated Gintoki's amnesia Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 7, Lesson 50, p. 23. # made Kondou Isao lose his memory Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 7, Lesson 50, p. 23. # caused Yagyuu Binboksai to have diarrhea Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 14, Lesson 117, p. 13. When not eaten, it can be used as a ballistic missile, as seen when they went up against the Tagosaku-possessed Oiwa which she said "burned" in the Onsen Chapter. In fact, literally everything Shimura Tae touches will come out burnt, even sushi (which does not require fire to make). Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 22, Lesson 187, p. 9. Strangely enough, the konjac jelly she made for her younger brother in Episode 126 (of the Pen-pal Chapter) came out properly as konjac jelly. However, this can not be considered canon as she was not seen actually making it in the manga, and the scene with her talking to Kagura afterwards was a filler. She was revealed to be a die-hard fan of B'z band as she sang the chorus of Taiyoh no Komachi Angel while facing a sunset, thinking she was all alone, before Shinpachi, Hasegawa and Gintoki came along.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 20, Lesson 175, p. 9. Ironically, she has a constant fear of monsters, as seen during the Test of Courage in Episode 68 when she and Oryou entered the Test booth. When she's scared, her fear turns into anger, thus it caused her to go berserk, destroy the skeleton model, make Oryou vomit blood (due to her German Suplex Hold) and smack up Ochi-san in the process, only proving to the others that she was the only scary monster around. Strength & Abilities She inherited a dojo together with his younger brother Shimura Shinpachi called Koudoukan (恒道館), specialising in the Tendoumushin sword-fighting style (天堂無心流 - Tendou Mushin Ryuu). She specialises in using Naginata and she can even use only one hand swinging. Tae used to beat up bullies who picked on her brother Shimura Shinpachi at a young age and was already feared by everyone back then. When unarmored, Tae uses her fists to fight her opponents and fights surprisingly well even without her Naginata. She was even able to knock Otohime's soldiers out with only her fists. This is matched equally by her impressive physical strength in walloping other people, though unlike many other characters, Tae had a comparatively low amount of actual fights against major characters. Hijikata Toushirou and Sarutobi Ayame were the only major characters Tae faced in combat as of yet. She was able to give Kondou Isao a concussion using just a pico-pico hammer (an inflated squeaky toy hammer) even though he was already wearing a safety helmet. Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 3, Lesson 17, p. 13. She has also shown to be able to punch holes in a wall without any effort, but also creating a whole crater with a mere drop kick during the Ryugujo Arc. Other than Kondou Isao, Sakata Gintoki is frequently on the receiving end of her rough treatment. List of Victims Thus far, Katsura Kotarou, Yagyuu Kyuubei, Tsukuyo, Okita Sougo and Kagura seems to be the only main characters acquainted with Otae not to have been roughed up by her. Her list of 'victims' include the following characters: Funnily enough, her horrible cooking, which is mostly described as "dark matter", is also considered a deadly weapon. She can form dark matter out of any kind of food using only her hands. Even Hiraga Gengai was not able to identify her food and assumed that it is an unknown poisonous matter from outer space. The dark matter can instanly poison the person who eats it and leave permanent effects. When it comes in touch with someone's skin, it can lead to severe burns. Relationships Family *'Shimura Shinpachi': Tae's younger brother. She can be over protective of him. Yagyuu Kyuubei stated that Tae always puts on her fake smile despite suffering because she doesn't want Shinpachi to worry about her or get to know that she is hurt. She always carries the burdens by herself to prevent Shinpachi from suffering. She tries to cheer him up when he's sad and teach him the way of the samurai. However, despite that, Shinpachi is often on the receiving end of her rough treatment. When someone, except for the Yorozuya and herself, treats Shinpachi badly, tricks him or attacks him, Tae instantly beats that person up. Even as a child Shinpachi was barely bullied, because everyone knew that bullying Shinpachi would just cause Tae to beat them senseless. When a giant and aggressive bear, which even the Shinsengumi and the Yorozuya ran away from, was seemingly about to attack Shinpachi, Tae raged and kicked the bear down a hill. *'Shimura Ken': Tae's father. He left his beloved dōjō and his debts to her when he passed away. Though the dōjō and the debts merely cause Tae to suffer constantly, she tries to revive it, as she is convinced that a child does not need a reason to protect what was dear to her parent, which proves how much Tae loved her father. During his lifetime, Ken often punched Tae when she was too loud. He treated her and Shinpachi roughly and was very strict when they were learning kenjutsu. It's unknown how he usually treated Tae, though. Friends & Allies *'Kagura': Kagura sees Tae as her sister and she addresses her in the very respectful term of 姐御 ane-go aka 'elder sister'. Otae acts like an older sister to her, like to Shinpachi. Kagura looks up to Tae and wants to be like her. Thus she often acts just like Tae when Tae is about to hurt someone. *'Oryou': Oryou is Tae's co-worker and friend from Snack Smile and the two are frequently seen together at work. She helped Tae in the competition with Ane and was also with her in the Test of Courage/Horror House (nearly getting strangled to death by the frightened Tae in the process) *'Tsukuyo:' When Tae first heard about Tsukuyo, she intended to eliminate her, as she had a higher rank than her during the Character Poll Arc. However, Tsukuyo joined the Diamond Perfume at some point and became friends with Tae since then. *'Sarutobi Ayame': Sa-chan considers Tae her love rival, as she assumes that Tae has romantic feelings for Gintoki and because Gintoki deeply cares about Tae while he constantly rejects Sa-chan. She often picks a fight with Tae and they both were often enough about to cut loose and fight each other with all they've got. Nevertheless, Sa-chan considers Tae a friend. When Tae was about to die, Sa-chan cried and angrily shook her, telling her that she wouldn't allow her to die until Tae hasn't seen her and Gintoki finally becoming a couple and get married. Love InterestEpisode 81 *'Yagyuu Kyuubei': Years later, Otae became Kyuubei's fiancee at of obligation to what happened to her eye. Although Shinpachi and the rest stopped her from going through with the marriage, she still remains in friendly ties with Kyuubei afterwards.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 15, Lesson 123, p. 4. Kyuubei is with Tae all the time and is barely seen without her. Although to Tae, Kyuubei is just her precious friend, Kyuubei's feelings for Tae haven't changed at all, meaning that she still loves Tae. Kyuubei protects her with her life and doesn't tolerate anyone who tries to harm Tae in any way. She does her best to give Tae a reason to smile, though she wishes to become that reason herself. Nevertheless, Kyuubei is also happy if Tae's smile is not even directed at her. During the Character Poll Arc, Kyuubei even wanted to go as far as to eliminate everyone who was ranked higher than Tae, including herself, meaning that Kyuubei planned to commit suicide after eliminating the others to make Tae rank first. During the Beam Sword Style Arc, Kyuubei was also about to commit seppuku, as she couldn't forgive herself for trying to kill Tae's first love and almost caused Tae to suffer. *'Sakata Gintoki': People often think they are a couple. When she first met Gintoki, she tried to make him commit seppuku, as he had caused her brother to get fired. When he saved her, she started admiring his soul and skill as a samurai, which she felt was a great example for her brother. It is also hinted that Gintoki makes her smile everyday she see him around Shinpachi and Kagura from the day she was saved. When he lost his memory, she even seemed romantically attracted to him. He is the only person she trusts and can discuss her brother's problems with. It is hinted that she considers Gintoki along with Shinpachi and Kagura as her family. Tae really trusts him and Gintoki really cares about her. She also takes care of him when he is sick or wounded and supports him in crises and fights. They support and protect each other and play a major role in Shinpachi's life. According to Shinpachi's metaphor, Gintoki is the one running forward to lead Shinpachi through the darkness while Tae runs behind Shinpachi to kick him along. *'Obi Hajime': He was the former chief coach of the Koudoukan. He was like an older brother to Shinpachi and Otae. He supposedly died before Shinpachi met Gintoki, but was later revealed to have survived the explosion that supposedly killed him. He's noted to be Otae's first love by Shinpachi. Obi is one of the biggest influences in her life. as he taught her to smile in any kind of situation, as well as being her tutor when she was younger. Although Tae carried almost every burden with a fake smile on her face, she couldn't help but cry when Obi finally died. *'Kondou Isao': Kondou is obsessively in love with Tae. He always stalks her and he always get beaten by her really violently. He is also very possessive about Tae and jelaous of Gintoki and Kyuubei for being close to her constantly. Otae is very disturbed of his harassment and treats him really bad. But despite hating him for being a perverted stalker, she ruined the ceremony to save him when he was forced to marry the Gorilla Princess. But mostly she just beats him up and treats him badly. In "The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya, Tae even went as far as to kill Kondou after he tried to kiss her right before the alternative future was erased. Kondou's feelings for Tae on the other hand know no boundaries. He tries his best to protect Tae and give her a reason to smile along with Yagyuu Kyuubei since the day he fell in love with her. *'Hijikata Toushirou': Hijikata and Tae supposedly had a secret affair during the Timeskip Arc, which caused Tae to get pregnant and give birth to Hijikata's son. However, as their actions and activities were influenced by a virus and even their child was merely a result of that virus and never really existed, Hijikata's and Tae's relationship was limited to the Timeskip Arc. However, when Hijikata asked Tae to become his girlfriend during the Soul Switch Arc, Tae actually considered starting a relationship with him. It should be mentioned, though, that Hijikata Toushirou merely asked her to become his girlfriend in order to stop her from protecting the "monster" she raised in her home, which carried Gintoki's soul. In fact, he was more than just afraid of starting a relationship with Tae, as he, just as everyone else, fears Tae and considers her a monster herself, thus saying that "a monster is raising a monster". Enemies *'Eromes': Tae hates her for having a cat appearance and for pushing Shinpachi's love illusions to far to be true. When Eromes stole money from Shinpachi, Tae and Kagura finally decided to crush her. *'Otohime': Tae considered Otohime's heart "laughably wretched" and is convinced that no matter how much effort she will put into being beautiful, she will remain ugly. Otohime ordered her subordinates to kill her for being more beautiful than her and insulting her, which has caused Tae to attack her and her subordinates. When Otohime finally realized that Tae's words were true and had a change of heart, Tae, Yagyuu Kyuubei, Hasegawa Taizou and the Yorozuya saved her from being crushed when her palace collapsed. *'Ane': As they are both the most profit-making Cabaret Hostesses, Tae and Ane are competitors. When one of them had to be fired, Tae ruthlessly tricked Ane to get rid of her, despite knowing that Ane seriously needed the money. Neither of them was fired, though. In Episode 264 it was stated that Tae is the main attraction of the Hostess Club she works at, meaning that Tae is in fact the best Cabaret Hostess, though Ane is more popular among Matsudaira Katakuriko, who always spends a lot of money while visiting the Hostess Club. Story Tae was born and raised in her father's dōjō, where she learned how to use weapons at a very young age. Both her parents died during her childhood. Her mother died very soon after Shinpachi's birth and her father died only a few years later. Her role model was the head coach of her father's dōjō Obi Hajime, who was also her first love. He died during an explosion in the Edo Terminal. With both her first love and her parents dead, Tae was left alone with her little brother, her father's dōjō and his debts. Though the dōjō caused her to suffer constantly, she didn't even consider selling it. Thus she constantly had problems with debt collectors, who even physically abused her brother. Her childhood friend Yagyuu Kyuubei tried to save her from the debt collectors and lost her eye in the process, causing Tae to feel guilty and promise her to make up for it one day. She tries to revive her family dojo that her and Shinpachi's father left them after his death by doing whatever it takes such as working at a Hostess Club, though by now she really enjoys being a cabaret girl and is very popular among her guests, due to being the main attraction of Club Smile. (Though, she was forced to spend their money first in fortifying their house to keep off annoying gorilla like stalkers i.e. Kondou) In order to be able to pay the debts, Tae was at some point even ready to sell her own body and perform in slutty outfits. However, it did not come to this, as Sakata Gintoki, who she met at that point, prevented her from having to go this far. Gintoki soon became a very close friend of Tae and by now plays a major role in her life. One of Tae's guests in the Hostess Club was the leader of the Shinsengumu Kondo Isao, who instantly fell in love with her. He stalks her constantly since the day they met, though Tae doesn't feel the same way about him and very often beats him up. Nevertheless he also became an important part of her life. Memory Loss Arc When Tae realized that Gintoki lost his memories, Tae intended to beat Gintoki up with a hammer until he rememberes her. When Gintoki stopped her and grabbed her arm with his new charming demeanor, Tae started to develop romantic feelings for the new Gintoki. When Gintoki finally started to remember who he was again, Tae fed him her Tamagoyaki to help him remember who he was. However, her horrible cooking only caused Gintoki to faint and lose his memory all over again. Infant Strife Arc Tae got angry and battled Sarutobi Ayame after being accused of having a child together with Sakata Gintoki. As soon as Tae interrupted the fight by blocking Sa-chan's attack and holding her arms in place, she noticed that Gintoki and his supposed child were trying to slowly crawl away, casuing Tae to throw them into a river. Train Samurai Arc Tae mistrusted her brother's new girlfriend Eromes from the very start and teamed up with Kagura to follow her and Shinpachi around to observe them. Her pretended cute behaviour made Tae and Kagura rage, causing them to beat up Gintoki before losing themselves. When Eromes finally revealed her true colors and turned out to be a professional thief who tricked Shinpachi, Tae and Kagura finally saw their opportunity to put Eromes in her place and almost killed her. Benizakura Arc Tae complied with Shimura Shinpachi's request and took care of the severely injured Sakata Gintoki. While knowing about Sakata Gintoki's plan to get rid of her in order to help Murata Tetsuko, Tae pretended to buy Sakata Gintoki a Jump-magazine. Instead she brought him his clothes and her umbrella in order to give him the opportunity to help Murata Tetsuko. Yagyu Arc Tae was taken away by her childhood friend Yagyuu Kyuubei, who sacraficed her left eye for Tae's sake back then when they were children. Kyuubei intended to marry her, and as Tae felt guilty about what happened to her eye, she agreed to leave her family and friends to marry Kyuubei. Shimura Shinpachi decided to face the Yagyuu family and save her sister from the marriage. Sakata Gintoki and Kagura, who couldn't bare the thought of Tae suffering either, joined him. So did the top three Shinsengumi, as Isao Kondou refused to let her engulf herslelf in misery for the sake of her family. The Yagyuu family decided to have a battle with the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi to decide whether they'll free Tae or not. While the fight already started, Shinpachi finally found Tae, who had no intention of leaving the Yagyuu family. After hitting Shinpachi and telling him that she never asked for help, she finally revealed her reason for agreeing to the marriage. After Kyuubei then told Shinpachi that Kyuubei lost her left eye while protecting Tae, it came to a final battle between the four remaining participants of the battle Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kyuubei and Yagyuu Binbokusai, which made Tae realized that she wants to go back to her friends. After Kyuubei's defeat, Tae went over to her to hold her precious childhood friend in her arms. Later on Tae wished to make up for making her friends worry about her and therefore saved Kondou from the wedding with the Gorilla Princess by kicking her in the face, screaming "You bitch! What do you think you're doing with my m-...". Owee Arc Tae threatened Kondo Isao to get her and the other cabaret girls an Owee, causing him, Okita Sougo, Hijikata Toushirou and Yamazaki Sagaru to fight the Yorozuya over the Owees. Ryugujo Arc When Tae, Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou, Yagyuu Kyuubei, Kagura, Shimura Shinpachi and Hasegawa Taizou lost each other in an assorted island on their way to Otohime's palace, when the group was suddenly attacked by Otohime's subordinates, Tae fought them along with her group but ended up being captured by them. When they were brought to Otohime's palace, Otohime ordered her subordinates to bring her the most beautiful woman in the group. When her subordinates brought Tae to her, she had an argument with Tae, causing Tae to deeply insult Otohime. Consequently Tae was supposed to be executed. When Tae then said to Otohime that she was ugly and didn't know what real beauty was moments before her execution, Otohime dropped her in a pool full of sharks. When Kyuubei and Kagura then came to save Tae and freed her from the rope, they teamed up to kill the sharks as well as Otohime's subordinates. After that, Tae beat up the last guards protecting Otohime and finally continued beating Otohime up until she stopped her project. Their fight was interrupted by more subordinates surrounding Tae with their guns, buying Otohime enough time to let the poison spread inside her palace, letting everyone, including her own subordinates, age extremely fast. In the end Tae was seen saving Otohime along with the others as the palace collapsed. Ghost Ryokan Arc As Tae and Kagura were the only ones who were unable to see the stands in the inn, they were unknowingly turned into stands themselves while cleaning themselves up in the hot spring, leaving it up to Gintoki alone to find a way out of the inn. Later on she was turned into an actual stand and joind her powers with Gintoki's to defeat Oiwa and her husband. Correspondence Arc Tae was worried about Shinpachi, who did not share the letter he received from a girl with his sister. As she didn't realize that Shinpachi locked himself up in his room to read the letters he received and thought that he was masturbating in his room, she asked Gintoki to talk to him. Character Poll Arc Being unhappy with her character poll ranking, Otae teamed up with Sarutobi, Kyubei, Kagura and Tsukuyo to get the top ranking and formed the Diamond Perfume to go against the higher ranked characters. During this Arc, Tae managed to sweep the Shinsengumi's Commander Kondo Isao out of the way and even managed to "absorb" the Vice-Commander Hijikata Toushirou for a short amount of time. The Diamond Perfume (including Tae herself), the Shinsengumi and Katsura Kotarou were defeated by Sadaharu and Elizabeth. Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc Tae and Kyuubei met Gintoki and Katsura while they were in their cat forms and gave them food. Though to Gintoki, Tae was more of an obstacle, as she prevented Kyuubei from giving them delicious meat and fed them her Tamagoyaki, as raw meat isn't healthy for cats. Santa Arc Tae played several roles in Kondou's, Kyuubei's, Sa-chan's, Gintoki's and Umibouzu's santa scenarios. She played the role of Kagura's mother during Kondou's santa scenatio, the role of every pedestrian during Kyuubei's santa scenatio, herself during Sa-chan's santa scenario and a schoolgirl during Gintoki's and Umibouzu's santa scenario. She also voted each santa's scenario, though instead of using signs with each santa's score, she used signs with death threats or compliments directed to herself. Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Otae and her co-cabaret girls arrived to backup the fight with the Yorozuya against the Saigou Family & Dobunezumi group Timeskip Arc Two years later, Otae became'' 'Kondou Isao '"wife", for paying up her up on rebuilding her father's dojo. She later appears to revealed that she was cheating with kondou and "had a kid" with hijikata. It was later that she having a kid with hijikata and being kondou's wife was proven to be fake, by being a victim of a virus. Scandal Arc Tae slept with Gintoki when he was drunk during a celebration. When Gintoki payed Tae a visit in the next morning and told her that he can't even remember the night, Tae punched him. To calm her down, Gintoki asked Tae to try starting a relationship with him. When Tae agreed to that, they lived together in a house in which Gintoki hid the other women he slept with (Tsukuyo, Yagyuu Kyuubei, Sarutobi Ayame and Otose) as well. The women, who were all in a relationship with Gintoki at that point finally met, but didn't know about each other's relationship with Gintoki. They all didn't name their partner so they didn't figure out that they were all in a relationship with the same man. They arranged a romantic date in the cinema, where everyone was supposed to appear along with his boyfriend. Hattori Zenzou provided Gintoki with dolls that looked exactly like him to date all women at once. As Gintoki failed to control his doll properly, one doll kissed Tae. Tae, who thought that the doll was Gintoki, angrily tore the doll apart, trying to kill Gintoki for kissing her. When she finally realized where the real Gintoki was and what was going on, she beat Gintoki up along with the other women. Afterwards, Zenzou finally revealed his and the women's secret and told Gintoki that all of this was merely one big prank from the very start. Vacation Arc Tae went on vacation along with the Yorozuya until she was disturbed by Shinsengumi, who accidentally caused the half-naked Shogun to land on Tae. Tae kicked both the Shogun and Kondou down, causing more trouble for the Shinsengumi who ruined her stay. Later on she was seen helping Gintoki and Hijikata who were both gliding down a snow hill without being able to stop. However, she, the Shinsengumi top three, the Yorozuya, Katsura and the Shogun were cought by an avalanche causing everyone to get lost in a uninhabited snow area. Tae teamed up with everyone to find the Shogun to prevent them all to be executed and helped searching for a safe place so that her group won't freeze to death. She departed from the group and found a cave. After discovering the cave, Tae realized it was inhabited by Chupacabra, though instead of trying to escape, she killed and cooked them. When she suggested to explore the cave even further and kill every Chupacabra inside, everyone else ran away from her, searching for a new hideout all over again. Love Choriss Arc Tae was worried about her brother because of his relationship with a digital girlfriend and therefore asked Gintoki for help. Host Club Arc When Kyoushirou was about to lose his host club because of Madame Yagami's upcoming visit, every single host except for him quit. Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura tried to gather other people to support Kyoushirou and become Takagamahara hosts. Although Takamagahara only provided male hosts, the Yorozuya asked Tae, as her aggressive behavior makes her seem manly. After Tae beat Gintoki and Shinpachi up for implying that she's manly, Kyoushirou explained that she could be useful as she is the best female hostess and has a lot of experience as a hostess. She volunteered to be the waitress, though she behaved more like the boss of the Takagamahara and invited Tsukuyo and the Hyakka, Yagyuu Kyuubei and her subordinates and Saigou Tokumori and the Drag Queen Clubhouse. Later when Madame Yagami appeared, Tae was already drunk and kept drinking with the other girls, although she was an employee and not a guest. Kintama Arc Tae, who, like everyone else, forgot about Sakata Gintoki and could only remember Sakata Gintoki, was confronted with the existence of Gintoki. While Kintoki managed to convince everyone that Gintoki is merely a criminal who killed Tama, Tae was the only one to admit that she couldn't believe Kintoki's words and trusted Gintoki. She was also among the ones who remembered who Gintoki was before Kintoki's hypnosis wave was nullified. While Gintoki fought Kintoki along with the others, Tae teamed up with Shinpachi and Kagura to support him. When Kintoki was trapped in an illusion after being defeated, Tae and the Yorozuya appeared in his "nightmare". In this illusion, Tae played the role of a coach who caused Kintoki to lose his only chance to find his reincarnated girlfriend. Beam Sword Style Arc Tae wished for Obi Hajime to be Shimura Shinpachi's brother for just a little longer and begged Sakata Gintoki to wait before he kills Obi Hajime. Later on, Tae, Shimura Shinpachi and Kagura teamed up to support Gintoki in his fight against Obi Hajime. Tae was the witness of Shimura Shinpachi's and Obi Hajime's final fight. After Obi Hajime's death, Tae and her brother went on vacation to come to terms with Obi Hajime's death. After they returned, Tae visited Obi Hajime's grave to assure him that she and her brother are doing fine. '''Gintama The Final Chapter : Be Forever Yoruzuya In the second Gintama movie, Tae is shown after five years. Her hair color changed from brown to white due to an uncurable and deadly illness called "the White Plague". Tae refused to die before she didn't meet Sakata Gintoki one more time to say good bye. Sarutobi Ayame stated that not just Tae's physical condition, but also her will was weakened because of this illness, as Tae never took abuse from anyone before she was infected by the White Plague, but did nothing when she was abused by Ayame after being infected by it. She later died moments before Blight's death. After Gintoki figured out what the source of the White Plague was and manipulated the past war to prevent it from spreading, Tae, who was now in great health again, came back to life and took part in the war. During the war, she and Yagyuu Kyuubei fought Amantos to give Gintoki the a chance to reach Blight and end the war. Trivia *She was the only person during the Kintama arc who didn't feel hate toward Gin even when she believed the lie that he hurt Tama and she was the first person to start remembering Gintoki. *Gintoki is the main guy Otae forces to eat her cooking compared to everyone else. *Gin is the first person Otae bow to during lesson 405. *The kanji character for her name which is 妙 means 'strange'. *Tae was born on Halloween. This might be an allusion to her scary demeanor. *It is believed that her personality and traits is based on Sakamoto Ryoma's Third older sister named Sakamoto Tome (坂本乙女) know as ' Otome (お乙女)' by everyone, she always was describe as being violent and angry towards sakamoto during his childhood to get him prepared to be a strong samurai. *Though Tae stated that, unlike the Shinsengumi, her character was not based on a historical figure, there are a few historical figures that Tae's character, story and combat-style could very well be based on. Battles Quotes * (To Shinpachi) "Does a child need a reason to protect what our parents loved?" * (To Shinpachi) "Shin-chan it's just like you said, nothing good will come by protecting this dojo, you only feel pain. But throwing it away is also painful, things that you can't take back are painful to keep or throw away. Since both ways are painful, I rather suffer protecting it" * (To Shinpachi) "When a friend is crying, you should cry together. If your friend is worried about something, you should hold your head and worry together. when a friend takes a dump, then you should take a dump as well. If you're a friend then you can share any kind of pain with them." * (To Shinpachi) "But Shin-Chan, if there's a time where your friend takes the wrong road, at that time, even if it ruins your friendship you should stop him. THAT'S A TRUE SAMURAI FRIENDSHIP!" * (To Shinpachi) "Shin-chan, you're a lucky boy. That's because you have a goal to guide you through the darkness. The truly unfortunate are those who stand still without any sense of which direction to go. And it's hardest on the person who's running out in front, when he can't tell left from right. ...True, they aren't nice enough to slow down for you. They may take a lot of detours... but you believe that he's moving forward, right? You're very fortunate to have someone like that, Shin-chan. No matter how far he gets, you'll still be able to see him. As long as you keep moving, I can promise you that you'll be able to catch up. It only makes sense, since I will always be there to kick you along." * (To Shinpachi) "I'll say it as many times as you want! Even I... Even I just want to be with everyone forever! But I can't. I have to become Kyu-chan's left eye!" * (To herself) "I want to go back! I... want to go back to everyone!" * (To Yagyuu Kyuubei) "Kyu-chan, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I... I will become your left eye." * (To Yagyuu Kyuubei) "Kyu-chan... You are you. It doesn't matter whether you're a man or a woman. You'll always be my precious friend. So please... don't cry. And you dare to call yourself a samurai?" * (To Tomu) "Do you think your fake believe will work on us? We believe in something more certain, and that's friendship!" * (To Sakata Gintoki) "If 'sorry' was enough, we wouldn't have seppuku." * (To Sakata Gintoki) "Gin-san? You need to stop being so reckless. If you were to die... Shin-chan and Kagura-chan would be at a loss." * (To Sakata Gintoki) "Lower your sword. I beg you, Gin-san. Just give us a little more time. ...Please let him... be Shin-chan's big brother just a little longer." * (To Hijikata Toushirou) "War, you say? What a funny man you are. Do you think you heads stand a chance against us? * (To Hijikata Toushirou) "So you intend to eliminate the woman who is the source of your boss's scandalous behaviour? I would expect no less from the demon vice-commander. You're used to doing dirty work after all. However, there's no point in worrying about the Shinsengumi at this point, since your Shinsengumi and everything else... will be absorbed by us!" * (To Otohime) "I'll say this straight from my heart. You're ugly. Your heart is truly laughably wretched." * (To Otohime) "You're not the only one...who ages with time. No matter how beautiful a person may be, they will still age and die. But even so, even if appearances change, don't you believe that we have in us things that don't change? Even as our bodies crumble, even as the months and years take their toll...Don't you believe that we all have something that time can't spoil? Even if you cover us with winrkles, we won't lose to you. That's because we know what beauty truly is." * (To Dobunezumi gang) "It's not very nice of you to decide the fate of the Kabuki District on your own. This town doesn't belong to any of you. It belongs to us cabaret girls! The Jirocho gang and the Okama gang can bring it on. We'll show you how terrifying the Kabuki District truly is!" * (To Dobunezumi gang) "Who are you calling a regular cabaret girl? Get on your knees. I am the Queen of the Kabuki District!" * (To Obi Hajime) "Please watch us, Obi-one-niisama. The crybaby who always followed you around and I, who always admired your strength... have become much stronger after meeting everyone else. Strong enough to stop you." Gintama The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya * (To Tsukuyo, Sarutobi Ayame and Kyuubei) " Even when they're together, they avoid looking at each other. They know that seeing each other's sadness will just make them feel worse. Looking at each other brings back memories of the past... and memories of him. Honestly, what in the world is that idiot up to? If he doesn't come back soon, we're all going to drift apart. If he doesn't come back soon... I won't be able to say goodbye. I wish I could see it only one more time... The three of them, smiling together." * (To Gintoki) " Whether its a cursed past or a cursed future. We, the Yorozuya, will always be there." * (To Gintoki) "Haven't you been saved from hell yourself? You, Mr. Demon, who destroyed the entire world." References Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Sadistic Type